With the development of communication technology, a user can not only browser web pages and obtain various information, but also conduct text chat, audio/video calls and the like, via the network.
At present, a method for implementing an audio/video call is as follows. A user initiates an audio/video call request to a determined counterpart, and after the request is received by the counterpart, an audio/video call connection is established between the two users, through which the audio/video call can be implemented.
However, in the existing method for implementing the audio/video call, a user can only initiate an audio/video call request to a determined counterpart, which limits communication with strangers.